


防线 Line Of Defense

by dunabutter



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, kallura
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunabutter/pseuds/dunabutter
Summary: I‘ll use you as a warning sign,And if you talk enough sense you'll lose your mind.I found love where it wasn't supposed to be,Right in front of me, talk some sense to me.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	防线 Line Of Defense

**Author's Note:**

> I‘ll use you as a warning sign,  
> And if you talk enough sense you'll lose your mind.  
> I found love where it wasn't supposed to be,  
> Right in front of me, talk some sense to me.

匕首在耀眼的光芒中化为长剑，对准冲过来的敌兵的颈部准确无误地轻柔一抹，凶神恶煞的神情凝固在了它的脸上。随后，头颅撞击地面的声音，却带给人一种古怪的满足感。

方才倒下的是这场战斗中敌对方的最后一个士兵，很难想到它是如何用尽自己的最后一点力气，从他战友们的尸体堆成的临时隐蔽处冲出来，欲刺死正站在几步外检查通讯器的她。

剑戈划断她束发的瞬间，她几乎已经做好了面对死亡的从容。

然而迎接她的并不是刀锋刺穿心口的疼痛感，出乎她的意料。空气中弥漫着烧焦的气味令人作呕，双耳敏锐地捕捉到另一个人的呼吸声。

她睁开双眼，地面上尸首分离的残躯如同一种不怀好意的警告，这幕的始作俑者现在正伫立在一旁，默默不语。好像看守陵墓的致命机关，杀死目标后立刻回复初始的无害状态，等待下一个待宰的羔羊送上门来，就像他现在已经收起了刀刃，黑发延伸至他的脖颈处，红白相间的战斗服只衬出他的身姿愈发笔挺。

吉斯。

她几乎是从牙缝里挤出了这个名字。

阿劳拉装作没有看到他的样子，然而这也不能掩饰那个人又一次救了她的事实。心中却有无数怒火冒上来。

他向她慢慢靠近，灰蓝色深沉的眼眸一眼望不穿，让她想起了那些存在于最边缘的黑色星系。

她攥紧了手中的武器。

在很短的瞬间，锋利的刀刃已经抵住了他的下颌。四目相对，后者看向她的目光里没有任何波澜。

像是他早就料到了她会有如此举动似的，这大概就是令她最恼火的地方，这个人对她的心思总是了如指掌。

她咬牙切齿。

“放弃吧。”他的声音像是从很远的地方传过来。

“不好意思？”她怀疑自己是不是听错了，然而他语气中透出的傲慢无礼让她确信了这个可笑的回答。她正考虑该如何撕碎他，她眯起眼。

“你父亲的意识被入侵的时候，表现得可不像个勇士。”他语气中不加掩饰的嘲讽彻底激怒了她。

“你可真有胆量质疑别人的领导能力。”她是要被他气笑了。

“看看你是如何离开我们的！”她恶狠狠地冲他吼，好似那些故意遗忘的伤口被人毫不留情地揭开，绝望尖叫却无人回应，声音因为悲伤而暴露为颤抖。

“在我的印象里，好像是你让我们所有人都陷入了洛托的骗局？”他不甘示弱的回敬，却是再无了刚才的冷静，同样的暴怒黑白分明地写在他脸上。

她这才看清了他的脸，一道凝固了的血迹从他的面颊一直延伸至他的眼角。他的声音极为沙哑，显得疲惫不堪。她不敢想这个人是如何独自一人度过了无尽漫漫长夜，带领援军绕看了敌方的防线，顺利完成了与他们的接应任务。他的眼里现在布满了血丝。

她别过脸去，使自己尽量不去面对他，然而当她发现自己的退让时已经为时已晚。

“这不关你的事。”她还嘴。

他向她靠近，也没管她是否依旧持剑着他，以至于她反应过来时，刀刃已经将他颈部的皮肤划破，鲜血染红了锋面。他却没有半点要后退的意思。她终是失了神，丢开手里的武器，她朝他怒吼：

“你疯了！”

“我没有。”

他在离她只有一拳之隔的地方停了下来。她几乎能感受到他火焰般的呼吸。

“别碰我。”她带着怒意的警告。气急败坏而乱了节奏的呼吸和面部的擦伤让她显得有些狼狈，但依旧未能压住从那双眼睛里透出的灵气。他不予理会，环住她的腰身，手指搭上她的脸庞，她挣扎，却是徒劳。

“你...”她不可思议地看着他，带着防御的向后退。

他看着她，他或许该狠狠地吻她，亦或是替她抹去眼角的泪痕。她的脸上掠过一丝可疑的红晕让他心满意足。

她慌忙的将眼神放向别处，然而被他颈处那道伤口毫无防备地刺疼了心，如同一朵绽放的浆果花。她比任何时候都要懊悔自己失去理智的行为。

他俯身。

“你别动…”她的声音有一丝颤抖。

顺着她的眼神，他明白了她的恐惧。

“我...我帮你包扎——”话语卡在了一半，

“别看。”后者将手收紧，她细窄的身躯总会让人联想会不会随时从背后伸出一对洁白的羽翼。轻柔地抹去她眼角的泪痕，他右手伸如她细密的发间，像是南十字星划过银河。他的唇拂过她温暖的嘴角，至使剩下的话都消逝在了唇齿之间。

白色的绷带覆盖在他的那道伤口上的时候，她彷佛是亲手缝补了自己心上的那道口子，留下一条淡淡的，难看的伤疤。

“好些了吗？”她这样问他，也问自己。

“...”

“如果你那时候不离开，现在这一切都不会发生。”她自顾自地说道，没有发觉他上升的体温。他眼里的灰蓝色黑洞正在一点一点摧毁她的固执。

她的防线在他面前溃不成军。

你走了很远的路，时而身陷火海。烈火把你包围，高温夺走你的意识。在你回头的瞬间，脑海里不灭的，

依旧是他的脸。


End file.
